University of DxD (DxDxU)
by Raita-kun
Summary: Si Creías que la combinación de un pervertido impulsivo y un Dragón Poderoso es Buena, la combinación de un protagonista Badass y un Dragón pervertido es mejor, esta es la Historia de Aoki Ryuuto y Aoki Seiji Un Duo de hermanos con una inusual situación:uno es portador de un sacred gear artificial y el otro la conciencia del gear, a 35 años despues de DxD podran lograr sus sueños?


**Por: Raita-kun**

 **Edición: Mr. J**

 **University of DXD (DxDxU)**

 **Prologo**

Se escuchan pasos en un callejón de los suburbios. El dueño de esas pisadas es un joven de 18 años con heridas bastante notorias en sus brazos, además de un profundo corte en su espalda; su nombre es Aoki Ryuuto. Se recostó contra una pared durante unos minutos hasta que el sangrado se detuvo, luego reanudo su marcha.

-Y esto paso por creer en ti aniki... – Decía mientras, con su mano derecha, se sujetaba una herida del costado izquierdo.

Su expresión era ira pura, junto al dolor que le provocaba el caminar con todas esas heridas. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente un lugar donde sentarse y descansar.

-Te dije que no debía creer en palabras de chicas "amables", ¡pero no! Tenías que insistir en que no era sociable y que podría aprender mucho de tu experiencia, pfff, a la mierda, como si esas cosas aplicaran al "príncipe maldito" de las relaciones…

Lo que parecía un triste monologo para un espectador cualquiera, en realidad era…

-¡Esta bien, me equivoque! Perdona por pensar que esa chica era algo más que basura sobrenatural. De verdad lo lamento Ryuu-nii.

Esas palabras salían de la mano izquierda de chico, donde una larga marca que cubría todo su antebrazo con un patrón extraño palpitaba al ritmo de la voz proveniente de la misma, quien solo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

-Descuida, la responsabilidad es mía por bajar la guardia. Nunca debí olvidar las palabras del gran maestro, "Jamás confiar en palabras dulces, gestos amables o palabras sin hechos".

Esa frase era el mantra personal de Ryuuto, el cual recito para recordar el por qué estaba herido.

 **Parte 1**

A mediados del invierno pasado, poco después de la ceremonia de año nuevo, decidió darse una pequeña esperanza, pidiendo (no sin escepticismo) un deseo, el cual era conocer a una chica agradable con la cual mantener una relación estable. El anterior año no había sido muy agradable para él, teniendo una lista de rechazos tan extensa que fue nombrado por sus compañeros "Genio del rechazo".

Algunos dicen que lo que no te mata, te fortalece, pues su odio por la injusticia de ser tratado como un deshecho humano le hicieron obtener un nuevo record: 377 contra-rechazos en los últimos meses de escuela. De esta forma anulo sus rechazos, difamaciones, apuestas de falsas confesiones y toda clase de artimañas que sus compañeras de escuela solían utilizar para destruir la moral y autoestima de los jóvenes con poco nivel social.

Se convirtió en el "enemigo de las mujeres", no por ser un pervertido o mujeriego, fue por la capacidad de entender de la mentalidad de quienes le rodeaban; revelaba la personalidad y las debilidades de todo el que intentara molestarlo. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que fuese llamado "Amenaza Inusual" por su conducta sociópata y naturaleza indiferente ante los problemas. Irónicamente el público masculino sentía un gran respeto hacia él, algunos por la forma en la que soporto todos los rechazos sin deprimirse por ello, pero la mayoría le admiraba por su manera de manejar sus problemas: las chicas llegaban hasta el para jugar con sus emociones dándoles falsas esperanzas, aquellos que solo querían conseguir algo de él, o quienes solo querían humillarlo y rebajarlo, todos terminaban destrozados de alguna manera, perdiendo su orgullo y el respeto de todos en el proceso.

Pero todo cambio el día en que conoció a Hanako. Era hermosa, encantadora y con una leve aura de santidad en ella. Sus ojos eran verdes como la más brillante esmeralda, su cabello era largo, brillante y suavemente rizado, llegando hasta sus caderas en una hermosa cascada castaña. Su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto: Una cintura delgada que contrastaba sensualmente con sus anchas caderas; su piel levemente bronceada y radiante, sus pechos no eran exageradamente grandes, pero podía decir con seguridad que cabrían perfectamente en su mano.

La conoció en una tienda cercana a su casa. Aunque al principio fue renuente en hablar con ella, finalmente no pudo evitar encariñarse con la chica que siempre conseguía sacarle un poco de conversación, además de que su sonrisa era una de las pocas cosas que mantenía su fe y esperanza en la humanidad activas. Finalmente, después de tres meses de salir como amigos, dieron el siguiente paso y comenzaron su relación.

Sin duda él era feliz, por fin pudo sentir las ventajas de tener una pareja, las cuales aún no eran tantas pues quería esperar un tiempo antes de ir más allá, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía otra razón; no podía evitar sentir algo que le inquietaba con respeto a ella. Hanako nunca hablaba de sus padres, apenas si mencionaba algún amigo y su vida en general era casi un misterio para él. Siempre que tocaba el tema ella solo desviaba su atención y terminaban hablando de otras cosas, algo que no pudo pasar por alto. Su hermano le recomendó no hacer caso a esos detalles y disfrutar de su relación. Intento disfrutar su primer noviazgo, pero la duda opacaba su felicidad, junto a las frases tanto deprimentes como realistas que solían cruzar su mente en todo momento, "cuando todo está yendo bien, prepárate para el mal que se acerca".

Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que le debía el beneficio de la duda, después de todo era su novia, su primera novia, además del primer lazo de cariño que había formado en años. Si bien aún no había tenido la oportunidad de tener relaciones con ella, era más que obvio que su relación tendría un brillante futuro. Pero su lado realista y (por qué negarlo) pesimista le alertaban de que podría ser traicionado en cualquier momento si no mantenía su guardia alta.

Era cierto que su relación y el futuro de la misma eran importantes, pero Ryuuto tenía sus prioridades bastante claras. Accediendo al consejo de su hermano realizo el examen de ingreso a la Universidad Experimental de Kudho.

Llegado el día 28 de diciembre, su nivel de raciocinio estaba por el suelo. Había hablado con su novia el día anterior y ella le sugirió, no tan discretamente, que ya estaban preparados para subir de nivel su relación. _**"En estos meses me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, es por eso que te daré mi virginidad,"**_ , fueron sus palabras exactas.

Estaba bastante nervioso. Tenía un poco de experiencia, pero aun así no podía evitar temer el cometer algún error, después de todo, hacía mucho que no pasaba por una situación similar, y nunca había sido la primera vez de ninguna chica. Por su mente pasaban cientos de ideas: _**¿Qué tan avergonzada estará? ¿Es posible que se arrepienta antes de empezar? ¿Cómo sabré si le estoy causando mucho dolor? ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar para sugerirle hacerlo de nuevo?**_ Esas y más preguntas, cada una más absurda que las anteriores inundaron su mente hasta que simplemente su instinto, su habilidad como "Maestro del rechazo" se desactivo por completo, dejando que la esperanza y la lujuria lo invadieran lentamente.

 **Parte 2**

Estaba en el parque donde solía encontrarse con Hanako para sus salidas. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo las nubes de un color rojo particularmente fuerte. No había nadie en ese lugar, algo que en otra situación y si pudiera pensar con claridad habría notado. Seguía fantaseando hasta que escucho pasos desde atrás. Se giró y pudo verla; mucho más hermosa de lo que nunca la había visto.

Su camisa negra de manga larga, la cual exhibía su perfecto vientre y un escote bastante generoso. Una minifalda del mismo color que su camisa que apenas si podía cubrir su perfecta retaguardia. Pantimedias negras descendían desde su falda, contrastando perfectamente con su piel naturalmente pálida y terminando en unas botas negras de cuero con altos tacones. Su rostro estaba adornado por la hermosa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Ryuuto se saltara un latido, y sus alas, negras como la noche más oscura, se extendían en dos pares desde su espalda, brillando ante los mortecinos rayos del sol.

-No puedo creer que bastara solo eso para lograr que bajaras tu guardia. Feliz día de los inocentes Ryuu-kun. – Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa hasta convertirla en una espeluznante mueca de burla. – Un día como hoy, hace mucho tiempo, cientos de niños murieron por un rey, así que ¿podrías morir tú por mí? ¿Por tu novia?

Ella se regocijo con el miedo y la sorpresa que adorno el rostro de su presa, sin embargo, su placer no duro mucho.

-Ja… ja... Jajajajajajajajajaja. – Una risa desquiciada fue la respuesta que recibió a su pregunta, mientras el chico frente a ella solo podía sujetarse con fuerza el estómago mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y controlar su risa. - ¡Dios! – grito al final, recuperando el control sobre sí mismo, aunque conservaba algunos espasmos involuntarios. – Sabía que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Solo dime ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Su expresión se volvió fría y sus ojos carentes de emociones. El aire a su alrededor se volvió pesado y un enorme instinto asesino cayó sobre la chica cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Es extraño pero… ciento que ya viví esto antes, pero estoy seguro de que es la primera vez que un ángel caído viene por mí. Creo que esto es lo que los franceses llaman deja-vu. Dime Hanako… ¡Cierto! Es probable que sea un nombre falso; si voy a morir me gustaría que la autora de tan perfecta traición tuviese la amabilidad de decirme su nombre. A mí me parece justo ¿Qué opinas?

Esas eran las palabras de un humano. Un simple, sucio, torpe, débil e indefenso humano; una criatura de tan bajo nivel no deberían tener ningún efecto en ella, pero aun así logro ponerla nerviosa. ¿Acaso siempre había sabido sus intenciones? Es cierto que él siempre estuvo a la defensiva y no dejaba aperturas para un ataque de este tipo, pero lo adjudico a su las experiencias de su pésima vida como estudiante, pero ahora ¿Qué era este chico? Quizás solo había enloquecido al ver su verdadera forma; si, eso debía ser. Suspiro con algo de lastima.

-Me costó bastante trabajo aislarte, sobre todo porque las niñas idiotas que "rechazaste" no dejaban de acosarte desde las sombras, además eran demasiadas como para "callarlas" a todas. Afortunadamente pude controlar a algunos chicos para que las mantuvieran alejadas de ti por el tiempo necesario. Sinceramente ¿cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo cada día? Das asco.

-Que puedo decir, me odian tanto que tengo mi propio "club de Fans"; irónicamente termine siendo popular solo por ser yo mismo. Pero no te preocupes por mí, una vez muerto seré recordado y amado, como los cantantes o guitarristas famosos. – Dijo mientras se acercaba un paso más a ella. – Te tengo una petición ¿Podrías esperar nueve años más para matarme? ¡Me encantaría inmortalizarme en el club de los 27!

Una carcajada igual de maniaca que la anterior llena el parque. El sol se ha ocultado, las lámparas se encendieron dando al lugar un aspecto tétrico que, acompañado de la risa de Ryuuto, parece sacado de una historia de terror.

-Suficiente. No quiero volver a tocarte – dice con una mueca de asco. –, le delegare esta tarea a algunos de mis sirvientes. Ellos serán más que sufriente para acabar contigo.

Después de un ligero aplauso ella retrocede y rápidamente varios compañeros de la preparatoria de Ryuuto llegan hasta el, deteniéndose a menos de dos metros. Él estudia sus rostros con una expresión complicada.

-No puede ser… tú… ¿de verdad creíste que esto sería suficiente para asustarme? Por favor, ¿el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil? Kai-chan no es más que un reprimido sexual con una clara y extraña tendencia al masoquismo. Tengo miedo de golpearlo muy fuerte y que termine enamorándose de mí. ¿Hidekawa? Solo es un bravucón más, tan común como la arena en una playa; mira ese perfil de perro rabioso, no puedes mirarlo sin contener un ataque de risa. Apuesto a que solo sabe comer como perro, cagar como perro, y que la única posición en la que se folla a la cosa que tiene por novia, es de perrito. – Dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa ancha y sincera antes de ver al otro integrante del grupo que tenía en frente. – Y también tenemos a mi contraparte en popularidad, el clásico "chico guapo" de la preparatoria, Takeda Reiji; el pobre niño consentido que no puede soportar que las chicas prefieran rebajarse a acosarme que a tener una cita con el ¿Qué se siente saber que a pesar de ser el enemigo público #1, mi popularidad es más alta que la tuya Principito-kun?

Al ver sus rostros enojados Ryuuto supo que lo había logrado, después de todo es más fácil luchar contra rivales que no pueden pensar por la ira que contra un grupo que permanece en calma. Miraba atentamente quien sería el primero en atacar, quien resultó ser el vicepresidente, el cual arremetió contra el utilizando una lanza corta. Su rostro solo mostraba odio, desesperación y la creciente necesidad de cerrarle la boca al sujeto que los leía con tanta facilidad, pero a pesar de la ventaja de poseer un arma sus movimientos eran torpes; algo lógico, por su postura y agarre esa debía ser la primera vez que sostenía esa lanza.

-Creo que puedes esforzarte un poco más Kai, no es divertido evadir tus golpes si no representan peligro alguno. – Se burló Ryuuto. – Si no eres capaz de clavarme una lanza mientras no me defiendo, tus posibilidades de clavarte una chica son menores a cero. Lamento ser yo quien se lo diga pero, usted morirá virgen señor vicepresidente.

-¡Cállate de una vez maldita sea! No tienes derecho a hablarme así escoria humana ¡Conoce tu lugar y muere!

Los gritos de odio aumentaban su volumen junto a la velocidad de las estocadas, pero Ryuuto conservaba la calma; tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y conservaba la sonrisa que adorno su rostro desde que vio las alas de su "novia" y entendió que tan tonto había sido. Después de unos segundos se cansó del juego y decidió acabar con el niñato que tenía delante. La lanza se dirigía a su cara en el mejor golpe que el vicepresidente había arrojado desde que empezó su infantil rabieta, pero se detuvo a milímetros del rostro del Ryuuto, quien fue capaz de detenerla utilizando solo su mano izquierda y golpeándolo con la derecha. Kai cayó al suelo de espaldas sin entender bien que había pasado, pero olvido todo cuando vio a su enemigo de pie sobre él, con el rostro completamente serio y sus ojos resplandeciendo suavemente, fue entonces cuando la lanza atravesó su pecho, dando de lleno al corazón.

-Nunca tuve nada personal contra ti, así que no te guardare ningún rencor, pero tampoco lamentare tu muerte. Disfruta la otra vida, vicepresidente.

Dijo eso y extrajo violentamente la lanza, manchando de sangre casi toda su ropa y gran parte del suelo. Tenía la mirada baja, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiese ver su rostro, luego lo levanto lentamente hacia los dos enemigos restantes que le quedaban, quienes no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante lo que vieron.

Un rostro relajado, en paz, con una sonrisa suave, salpicada de gotas de sangre fresca y unos ojos que no demostraban más que autentica felicidad. Con una facilidad sobrehumana comenzó a girar la lanza con gran rapidez, enviando gotas de sangre a todo su alrededor.

Ryuuto los miraba con atención, siempre manteniendo la calma, mientras se preguntaba con algo de retorcida diversión _**"Quien seguirá ahora ¿El príncipe o el perro?"**_

 **Parte 3**

Sus caras mostraban todo el odio, asco e ira que eran posible mostrar, pero el ligero temblor en sus piernas eliminaba cualquier tipo de aura de peligro en ellos. Mientras aun giraba la lanza corta (ahora podía ver que media poco menos de metro y medio) se alejó de ellos, un paso lento a la vez, sin darles la espalda en ningún momento.

" _ **Este tipo es un psicópata. A la mierda con golpearlo, debemos matarlo antes de que él lo haga"**_ pensó Hidekawa. Saco un hacha corta del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y corrió hacia Ryuuto, quien se distrajo por un segundo al observar el brillo pálido del hacha. No era la primera vez que veía esa luz en un arma.

" _ **Así que un arma santa… esto será problemático. Aunque la intervención de ellos solo será una molestia".**_ Dijo esto y evadió la patada que estaba dirigida a su cabeza desde atrás, para luego dejarse caer evadiendo el potente golpe del hacha. Giro en el suelo hacia quien lo había intentado patear y, sin siquiera molestarse en ver su rostro, clavo la lanza en el cuello del chico, luego empujo el cadáver sangrante mientras el arma seguía sujeta en la garganta del anónimo para utilizar su cuerpo como contrapeso y ponerse pie más rápido.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos, eso es lo mejor que tienen? – Dijo mientras giraba y veía a unos seis estudiantes más. No se molestó en estudiar sus rostros, solo ataco al que tenía más cerca, dándole justo en un ojo y atravesando su cráneo por completo. Extrajo la lanza con tanta habilidad que esta salió limpia de la cuenca vacía. – Creía que hoy iba a morir, esfuércense un poco más. Sobre todo tu perro; tienes una excelente arma y yo poco más que un palo. Vamos, diviértanme o váyanse… esta es su última oportunidad.

Su sonrisa se apaga al escuchar un silbido a su izquierda, el cual evade con un simple giro. El hacha impacta en el suelo causando un temblor nada ligero que logra sacar de equilibrio a Ryuuto quien antes de poder siquiera intentar levantarse, vuelve a escuchar el silbido característico del hacer que corta el aire. Clava la lanza en el suelo y la utiliza como punto de apoyo para evadir el golpe, el cual estuvo mucho más cerca de lo que le habría gustado. Aprovecha su posición baja, se impulsa con fuerza para dar una doble patada a Hidekawa en el estómago, mandándolo lejos por el impacto.

Apenas alcanza a ver como uno de los chicos que le rodean mete su mano en la parte interna de su chaqueta. Arranca la lanza del suelo apuntando a ese chico. Una pequeña ráfaga de tierra y rocas golpea contra su rostro, distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta él y clavar la lanza en su corazón. Los últimos cuatro que quedaban imitan lo que su amigo intento hacer y sacan pequeñas pistolas de calibre 12 de sus chaquetas, Ryuuto les imita y toba el arma el chico que aun colgaba de su lanza, cuyo cuerpo es utilizado de la mejor manera posible, un excelente escudo humano.

Dispara contra tres de sus enemigos mientras bloquea todas las balas, dejando a uno como sobreviviente ya que este no había hecho más que apuntar, sin atreverse en ningún momento a jalar el gatillo. Descarta su escudo, con la lanza aun clavada y camina hacia él.

-¡Bien! Parece que al menos uno de ustedes viv… - El disparo paso a través de una de las mangas de chaqueta, agujereando solo la ropa y sin siquiera tocarlo. Por un momento pensó que eso era un auténtico milagro. – Y, me retracto de lo que iba a decir. – Coloco la punta de su arma en la cabeza del chico y le dedico su mejor sonrisa antes de enviarlo al otro mundo, tomando su pistola antes de que esta cayera al piso.

Hidekawa solo podía observar la masacre con el rostro lleno de pavor, pero aun así saco coraje de algún lugar y arremetió de nuevo contra Ryuuto, quien solo pudo pensar que, a pesar de que era el ser más simple, inepto y torpe que había conocido hasta ese momento, no podía evitar admirar su determinación. No todos tienen el estómago para luchar entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Ciertamente, a él le costó bastante acostumbrarse, pero el perro lo hacía parecer fácil.

La pelea estuvo dominada por Ryuuto en todo momento. Ahora que había perdido su lanza, utilizaba en "Gun-Kata" o "lucha de armas" para parar y bloquear los golpes del berserker frente a él. Aún no le había disparado, quería ver el límite de su contrincante y, además, la situación le estaba pareciendo más divertida de lo que esperaba.

Salto hacia atrás para evadir otro de los potentes golpes del hacha, pero noto muy tarde que había caído en un sello mágico dibujado en la tierra. Intento salir pero era tarde, ya había sido activado. Era un sello de limitación de movimientos, el cual, si bien no lograba paralizarlo por completo, le impedía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para salir antes del siguiente golpe de Hidekawa.

Levanto el pie, menos de cinco centímetros, justo lo necesario para golpear con fuerza el suelo. El hacha cayó sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que su pie descendió causando un temblor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a quien lo atacaba, al mismo tiempo destruyo por completo el sello bajo el, liberándolo, aunque cayendo sobre una rodilla por el dolor.

-Tsh. Seré sincero, acabas de perder el poco respeto que sentía hacia ti, pero fue mi culpa por pensar que eras algo más que un perro. – Se levantó mientras miraba la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a teñir su camisa. – Aunque fue una buena estrategia, pierdes puntos por ser tan cobarde como para atacar por la espalda, pero los felicito, lograron herirme. Me convencieron, es hora de tomarte en serio perro.

-¡Deja de llamarme perro, maldito monstruo!

Hidekawa se lanzó a su rival, preparando un potente golpe sin pensar en nada más que acabar con el asesino frente a él. " _ **Es el o yo. Es el o yo. Es el o yo**_ ". Nunca se fijó en la sonrisa suave que se formó en el rostro de su enemigo, o como el rostro del ángel para el cual trabajaba cambiaba de exasperación a miedo.

Ryuuto giro su cuello tan rápido que se pudo escuchar un crujido, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hanako, dándole una mirada llena de una emoción tan fuerte y clara que solo eso fue suficiente para hacerla palidecer. Absoluta confianza.

En todas sus cacerías, ninguna de sus presas le había mostrado esa mirada. Él no era una presa indefensa… era una bestia, lleno de ferocidad, poder, y ella había cometido el terrible error de tratar de amarrarlo. Podía saber con claridad el mensaje que esa mirada y la sonrisa que apenas adornaba la comisura de sus labios le dedicaban. **"** _ **Los tengo**_ **"**.

Un sonido metálico resonó en el parque, al tiempo que trozos de acero brillante estallaban y se dispersaban en el aire, dejando a un muy sorprendido Hidekawa, quien alternaba su mirada entre el cuello de Ryuuto y su mano. Donde antes había un hacha que aumentaba su fuerza, su velocidad y sus reflejos más allá de lo que pensó era posible para su cuerpo, ahora solo quedaba un trozo de madera astillada. Retrocedió tres pasos antes de detenerse a seguir observando.

-Parece que te habías salido de control cachorro. ¿Acaso tenías miedo de que Hana-chan tirase de tu correa? – Dijo mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad. Su sangrado había disminuido, pero aun persistía.

-No… no tiene… sentido. – Su voz era un susurro, apenas audible para sí mismo. – El hacha de Brizzmath el clérigo… ¿Cómo pudiste romperla? ¡¿Por qué no estás muerto?!

-Quien sabe. Supongo que mala hierba nunca muere. ¿De verdad creíste que una simple réplica del acero santo podría conmigo? Aunque debo admitirlo, este y el anterior fueron excelentes golpes; aún sigo sangrando y creo que estaré así por algunas horas más si no descanso. – En ese momento su sonrisa murió de nuevo. – Puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo; no solo por herirme, sino por hacerlo sin seguir las ordenes de tu maestro. Ahora, se buen chico, dame la pata, rueda y hazte el muerto, así me ahorras el tener que acabarte yo mismo.

-Jeje… Vete a la mierda.

-Bueno, no me culpes por intentarlo. Ya es hora de terminar con este pequeño teatro; sin nada más que agregar, ¡Que el espectáculo empiece!

Su rostro se retuerce en la mueca maniática que los espectadores tontamente creen que es una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo una suave brisa nace a su alrededor, aumentando rápidamente su velocidad y fuerza. Los cadáveres en el suelo se elevan, girando lentamente a su alrededor, luego son destrozados, creando un tornado carmesí en torno a Ryuuto. Señala con una mano a Hidekawa, este no sabe que lo golpeo, pero es empujado por varios metros hasta que choca contra una pared baja dejándolo inconsciente.

El ángel se cubre con sus alas, aturdida por lo que está pasando. El chico que debía capturar era demasiado fuerte, más de lo que había imaginado ¿Acaso no era solo otro humano con una copia defectuosa de un Sacred gear de baja calidad? ¿Acaso los informes estaban equivocados? ¿Acaso el… la había engañado?

-Aoki Ryuuto… se supone que eras solo un humano más del proyecto "Carpas Doradas", pero es obvio que me equivoque. ¿Quién y que eres?

-Así que trabajas para ellos. Demonios, justo cuando pensé que los había despistado. Bueno, lamento decirte que no soy de la _**serie 1**_ del proyecto "Carpas Doradas", soy el segundo integrante del _**modelo 0.11**_ de la serie _**Zero**_ , conocido como "Carpa Solitaria".

-¿Capa solitaria? Nadie me informo de eso. Ryuu-kun, eres toda una caja de sorpresas; incluso antes de morir, eres una molestia.

-Entiéndeme Hana-chan. – dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia ella. – Todo lo que hago es por ti, mi chica especial.

El viento se detuvo y un aura de color azul, casi negro, envolvió su brazo izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaron, cambiando el color de su iris a plateado y rasgando su pupila en vertical. En su mano un patrón rúnico es revelado, sin embargo solo es visible por pocos segundos antes de que un guantelete de color azul oscuro con garras metálicas cubra todo su antebrazo; en el dorso de la manopla una gema plateada brilla con intensidad variable.

-El sentimiento es tan fuerte que hace a mi corazón arder con una potencia tal que equivaldría a las llamas que incineraron el cuerpo virgen de Jean D´Arc, algo que tú debes saber muy bien, después de todo fue tu raza la que utilizo a esa pobre chica para sus repugnantes fines, para luego abandonarla a su suerte. Hana-chan. No, debería decir, Hanadiel, tú deberías saber bien como me siento. – Cerro los ojos y dijo en voz alta - ¡ **Seiji**! ¡Libera la restricción de movimiento y los limitadores de fuerza y velocidad! Activa el modo **"Doble o Nada"**.

-No me jodas Ryuu-ni… ¡¿De verdad!?... Hana-chan, este será tu castigo por ser una niña traviesa; solo te daré una advertencia, esto será lo más doloroso que sentirás en toda tu vida. Si fuera por mí te trataría con algo más de sutileza, pero él es, bueno… digamos que hoy entenderás el significado de la expresión **"duro contra el muro"**.

Quien hablaba en un tono perfectamente audible para Hanadiel no podía ser visto por nadie. La voz masculina, con un tono algo más grave y relajada que la de Ryuuto, pero aun así similar, provenía de su brazo derecho, más específicamente, de un guantelete negro bastante parecido al de su izquierda.

-Lamento la espera cariño, tenía tiempo sin hacer este truco, parece que me estoy oxidando, pero ya podemos llenar de pasión, sangre y locura esta hermosa noche.

El ángel dejo atrás el temor para caer por completo en el pánico. No porque su presa fuera por mucho superior a cualquier otro humano que hubiese enfrentado, tampoco por la tenacidad que mostro al acabar con todos los obstáculos para llegar a ella en lugar de atacarla desde el principio; la razón era tan simple que casi no podía dar crédito a sus ojos por lo que estaban observando.

-Que seas una basura persistente puedo soportarlo, pero que, aunque sean copias, puedas activar dos Sacred Gears al mismo tiempo… debes desaparecer ¡Ahora!

Ella invoca una lanza de luz en cada una de sus manos, luego las apunta al cielo y, en el suelo, cada uno de los fragmentos del hacha sagrada que usaba Hidekawa asciende y giran alrededor de Ryuuto, aumentando su brillo hasta parecer cientos de estrellas. Estaba a punto de bajar sus brazos para atacar…

-Por favor, sabes bien que eso no me hará na…

Una lluvia de acero cayó contra su cuerpo antes de que terminara de formar la frase, teniendo como claro objetivo el acabar con su vida. Varias lanzas de luz también se arrojaron contra el de manera consecutiva, dejando una enorme nube de polvo y brillantes explosiones que hacían brillar el acero que, después de golpear el lugar donde debía estar su objetivo, volvían a subir para ir a la carga de nuevo.

Hanadiel respiraba con algo de dificultad, mientras una delgada capa de sudor se formaba en su cuerpo. Hubiese querido burlarse del chico que, si no estaba muerto, estaría agonizando, pero no se atrevió, antes quería estar segura de haber acabado con ese monstruo. Una amarga sorpresa embargo al ver a Ryuuto con el guantelete azul negro extendido. Está cubierto de cortes, pero solo son superficiales, en su palma estaba todo el acero que ella le había arrojado flotando en una esfera de luz, que supuso, era lo que quedaba de sus lanzas. Apretó su mano en un puño y todo dentro de ella desapareció.

 ***eructo***

-Gracias por la comida y perdonen mis modales. Creo que acero sagrado, los cuerpos, almas y armas de quienes intentaron atacarte y la luz de una linda ángel caída pueden tener muchos usos ¿cierto Ryuu-nii?

-Deja de parlotear, no quiero alargar esto mucho más. Procesa el plano nº10 que te di de comer.

-Hey, modera tu tono, no eres mí… Ok, lo hare, no es momento de discutir. ¿Puedo darle mi toque personal a la forma final?

-No. Te conozco, si te doy libertad creativa terminaras dándole una de esas formas extrañas e indecentes nada aptas para una lucha seria. Por favor, limítate a los diseños originales.

-Ok, ok. – Un suspiro de resignación salió del Sacre Gear negro. – Eres un aguafiestas, pero supongo que esta vez lo dejare pasar. Empieza cuando gustes Ryuu-nii.

El brazo izquierdo de Ryuuto se extiende y eleva a la altura de su rostro. Toda su aura se concentra en su mano donde una nube oscura comienza a formarse.

 _-_ _ **Soy el discípulo del todo, el maestro de la nada. Del todo aprendo lo necesario, de la nada creo aquello que requiero ¡Proyección: Hevil Sword!**_

La niebla en la mano izquierda se dispersa dejando a la vista una espada larga de doble filo, acero de color tan rojo como la sangre y un espectral brillo dorado. La empuñadura es de color marfil, esto debido a su material base: los huesos de los sujetos que había matado minutos antes. La agita un par de veces haciéndola silbar al cortar el viento.

-El acero es algo ligero comparado con los primeros diseños que creamos. Sabes que me gustan las espadas más pesadas ¿Cierto?

-Hago lo que puedo con lo que me das. Te dije que el material era bueno; las almas no estaban tan corruptas como las anteriores, los huesos tenían abundante calcio y la luz, a pesar de ser la de un ángel caído, conserva bastante pureza, quizás nuestra querida Hana-chan no tenga ni un año con sus alas negras. En resumen, mejores materiales, mejores armas y, aunque no te guste, una espada ligera es lo que el sistema reconoce como una creación superior.

-Y este día se pone cada vez peor. Supongo que servirá. – Miro a Hanadiel quien se mantenía alejada de él, observándolo con curiosidad.

En menos de un segundo, la distancia que los separaba se redujo a casi la mitad. En solo tres zancadas Ryuuto había cubierto casi todo el terreno hasta su presa, quien pudo reaccionar únicamente porque la tenue luz de la espada que el chico sostenía la hizo reaccionar. Dio un salto y se quedó suspendida en el aire para evitar el corte lateral que buscaba entrar en su cuello, se aleja y cae al suelo nuevamente.

-¡¿Porque no te mueres de una vez?! – Gruño la chica.

Ella había acabado con cientos de demonios de nivel bajo y medio mientras trabajaba en el cielo, luego de caer en la bardada de cuervos sus habilidades físicas crecieron. Entonces ¿Cómo carajos un simple experimento fallido podía causarle tantos problemas?

Las heridas de Ryuuto sangran con mayor intensidad, pero él no se detiene, sigue buscando cortar el cuello de su enemiga, la cual solo se aleja cada vez que este se acerca. Ella lo mantiene a raya atacando magia de tierra, arrojando fuego sobre él, pero resistía cada una de sus embestidas; solo su ropa quedaba arruinada tras cada ataque.

La frustración lo estaba dominando, era imposible para el creer que no había podido tocar ni una vez a la zorra que le había engañado. Entonces se percató de su propio cuerpo. Estaba sangrando profusamente y su ropa era poco más que harapos que apenas si le podían cubrir, entonces lo recordó con algo de molestia por su propia idiotez.

 _ **Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar.**_

El eco de una sola palabra se escucha en toda la plaza, la voz temblorosa y gutural surge del guantelete derecho mientras la gema parpadea. La mirada de Ryuuto se hace más afilada, un brillo de astucia y crueldad se acentúa en sus ojos, sus dientes manchados de sangre se muestran en una tenebrosa mueca carmesí.

Entonces ella lo entendió. Lo había sabido desde el principio pero fue en ese preciso instante que se dio cuenta de que el cordero con el cual jugaba, no era más que un lobo disfrazado.

 _ **Mejorar. Mejorar. Mejorar.**_ _ **Condiciones y situación del prodigio**_ _ **: Destreza como usuario de espada y lancero táctico han desbloqueado temporalmente la habilidad "El Empalador" ¿Desea utilizarla?**_

Cualquiera que escuchase esas palabras no tendría ni la más mínima idea de que querían decir, pero su significado intrínseco era evidente: la promesa de una muerte increíblemente dolorosa.

Un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Hanadiel mientras el chico de la sangrante sonrisa corre hacia ella aún más rápido que la última vez, sin embargo el dolor lo invade al ver como su pierna izquierda es atravesada por una espada que poseía el mismo brillo que el hacha de Hidekawa. Era Takeda, al parecer se había escondido hasta tener una oportunidad y Dios sabe que supo actuar en el momento correcto; uso la velocidad de Ryuuto en su contra y consiguió que se hiriera el solo.

Mira su pierna atravesada y la estúpida expresión de felicidad en el rostro del idiota que había odiado desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero no era el momento para solucionar eso, por lo cual solo le abofeteo con el dorso de su mano para quitarlo del camino.

-¡No estorbes personaje de relleno!

Ahora de veía obligado a caminar, mientras la espada centelleaba en sus manos y sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar ni por un segundo el temblor en los labios de Hanadiel, quien en ese momento se encontraba paralizada por un miedo que iba más allá de su comprensión. El seguía avanzando hasta que una espada envuelta en un brillo oscuro atravesó su hombro izquierdo desde atrás.

-¿Qué? ... ¡¿Quién carajos me ataca otra vez por la espalda?!

Esta vez fue el quien salió despedido contra una pared escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Apenas logro ponerse en pie de nuevo, mirando al sujeto que le había derribado con extrema facilidad. Su silueta estaba bordada por un brillo violeta, tenía un par de alas negras naciendo de su espalda, tan majestuosas como las de un cóndor en pleno vuelo, su rostro era masculino y con una expresión de arrogancia.

-Creí haberte advertido que lo acabaras rápido. El lleva un total de siete emisarios muertos; si no fuera porque pierde potencia al desarrollar sus habilidades ya habrías muerto.

 _ **El cuervo descubrió mi debilidad**_. Pensaba Ryuuto mientras miraba a los caídos con desprecio e intentaba con toda voluntad no caer de nuevo.

-Deox-sama – Susurra Hanadiel mientras se inca en una rodilla ente su salvador. Luego mira a Takeda, el cual seguía inconsciente en el suelo. – ¿Qué haremos con ese?

-Llévatelo. Con algo de suerte funcionara como sujeto de pruebas. Sin duda hizo un mejor trabajo que el resto de sus amigos; al menos pudo herirlo y salir bien parado.

La chica asintió a las instrucciones de su superior, chasqueo sus dedos y todos los cuerpos de los muertos y heridos excepto Reiji explotaron al instante convirtiéndose en masas amorfas de carne; incluso el perro que suplicaba piedad mientras intentaba levantarse estallo.

Nadie estaba seguro, ni siquiera el propio Ryuuto, pero cuando el grito de Hidekawa resonó en el área el poder de la Hevil Sword, la cual aumento su tamaño y el brillo sagrado.

-Maldito pajarraco… no te atrevas a ¡Subestimarme!

Se lanzó de una zancada contra el sujeto, esta vez queriendo dar una estocada al pecho del llamado Deox, pero este se limita a sonreír. No se molesta en esquivar, solo bloquea el golpe con la palma de su mano, de la cual solo se ve salir una delgada línea de sangre.

-Es muy interesante el arma que has creado, al parecer tu potencial e imaginación son bastante grandes; de verdad es una lástima que las ordenes sean absolutas, al menos que…

Con solo un manotazo logro desarmarlo, el impacto lo arrojó al suelo donde el dolor le impidió levantarse rápido. Hanadiel se abrazó a Deox con una expresión llena de lujuria y sumisión al momento en que este activaba un círculo mágico en el suelo y un volcán de energía violeta estallaba bajo Ryuuto quien apenas intentaba levantarse pero la gran cantidad de energía que le ataco lo hizo caer y gritar dolor.

El hombre admiraba el arma que había arrebatado del chico que dejo medio muerto en suelo, admirando cada detalle de la misma con media sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente se dignó a mirar al moribundo que yacía a sus pies.

-Admito que hiciste algo bastante decente de los desperdicios que tenías a la mano, en realidad es muy hermosa, de verdad agradezco que me la hayas regalado. Vámonos Hanadiel, mi magia de agonía eterna ha hecho efecto en él, no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Como usted ordene Deox-sama. – Luego miro a su presunta presa, el seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo. – Debiste morir sin dolor, créeme cuando digo que de verdad quise evitarte la agonía, pero decidiste luchar hasta el final… bueno, fue gracias a tu absurda osadía que Deox-sama se haya tomado la molestia de venir en persona a rescatarme. Tu muerte ya es un hecho, por tanto te concederé un pequeño alivio como agradecimiento por la presencia de mi señor. – Apunto al cuerpo en el suelo con una mano y un aura verde lo rodeo por algunos momentos. – El dolor minimizara durante los próximos tres minutos. Disfrútalos Ryuu-kun.

Le dedico una última sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada gélida. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a abrir un portal, pero algo llamo su atención, miro al cielo y nuevamente el pánico la inundo, acelerando el proceso de apertura del portal.

-Deox-sama, debemos irnos pronto, las fuerzas de protección terrestres están en camino.

-Esa maldita alianza otra vez… bueno, al menos obtuve un botín de guerra decente esta vez. Adiós chico, quisiera decir que fue divertido pero me decepcionaste.

El llamado Deox termino de abrir el portal y, abrazado a Hanadiel lo cruzo sin volver la mirada, dando su trabajo por terminado.

Algunos segundos después Ryuuto reúne las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Estando algo desorientado camina por las calles de la ciudad, finalmente llega a un callejón desierto y se deja caer al suelo para descansar un rato.

 **Parte 4**

Seguía caminando, el dolor era bastante fuerte aún pero logro llegar hasta una plaza solitaria. Esta vez se tomó el tiempo para verificar que realmente estuviese vacía, una vez seguro se dejó caer contra un árbol.

-Seiji ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Poco más de cuatro minutos. Debes activar la regeneración masiva Ryuu-nii.

-Ya lo hice idiota, pero solo me ha servido para aguantar hasta ahora. La verdad no tengo idea de cómo salir de esto.

Un ataque de tos le asalta, manchando de sangre el suelo frente a él. Observa las marcas rojas sobre el pavimento y una expresión de triste resignación llega a su cara mientras levanta la mirada al cielo.

-Demonios, si de verdad tendría que morir tan joven habría preferido hacerlo en los brazos de esa chica. Aún ahora puedo recordar su cabello, rojo como las llamas del infierno; la extraño aniki, sin importar las chicas con quienes salí… o con quienes solo lo intente, nunca pude sacarla a ella de mi mente.

-Ryuu-nii, no te rindas, aún hay esperanza, piensa en sus perfectos pechos, su copa C, sus rosados pezones ¡no pierdas la fe en los pechos!

-¿Cómo rayos mi anhelo reprimido por sus pechos va a salvarme? – dijo reprimiendo otro ataque de tos.

-Quedan dos minutos, tenemos tiempo. Mi religión siempre está dispuesta a dar redención a sus nuevos integrantes. Solo debes tener fe, es la única oportunidad que nos queda para que sobrevivas.

Solo pudo ver su mano con toda la incredulidad y escepticismo posible. No tenía nada en contra de su hermano, el cual se había sellado en su brazo para ayudarle a sobrevivir, pero era gracias a sus recomendaciones que estaba en esa situación.

-Aniki, le daré una última oportunidad a tus consejos, ya que de todas formas moriré. No sabes lo triste que me siento al tener que confiar en tus absurdos planes para tener esperanza de sobrevivir…

-La oración del dios de los pechos; eso nos salvara- ahora repite conmigo: _**Señor de los pechos, provéenos de tu gracia como la leche materna…"**_

-… Pensándolo bien, la muerte no puede ser tan mala. Al menos descansare de los intentos de asesinato y ya no tendré que huir nunca más.

-Podrías tener razón, pero recuerda que no estamos en buenos términos con la mayoría de los demonios. No creo que nos reciban de buen grado allá abajo.

-Te odio. _**"Señor de los pechos, provéenos de tu gracia como la leche materna…"**_

-Te quedan 40 segundos, vamos hermano ¡con más fe! Convéncete a ti mismo de que crees en él.

Seiji intentaba evitar el quiebre de su voz. El orgullo de su hermano era demasiado como para aceptar su palabra y creer en la única posible salvación que le quedaba, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos; un aura de devoción más fuerte que la suya propia comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de su hermano, con un brillo tan oscuro como la noche pero tan cálido que no podía compararlo con nada que recordase.

-Un día más para vivir la experiencia que todo siervo puede lograr, dame una oportunidad de encontrarla antes de morir… Dame la oportunidad de vivir para poder dormir al menos una vez sobre sus perfectos pechos.

A la mente de Ryuuto llega la imagen de la chica que deseaba con toda su alma. Su cabello bermellón con puntas doradas, su estrecha cintura y su pecho voluptuoso; ella era la definición misma de la feminidad y la belleza.

-Esos… son los pechos de la única mujer que he amado. Por ellos te pido la oportunidad de seguir viviendo ¡De lograr alcanzarlos!

Después de algunos segundos mirando el cielo nocturno, baja su vista a su mano izquierda. El conteo regresivo no se detuvo.

 _ **15\. 14. 13. 12. 11.**_

-Tsh, sabía que era demasiado simple para ser verdad…

Mira el cielo nuevamente y, después de luchar durante tanto tiempo, finalmente cae en la inconciencia, o eso creyó al principio. Apenas cerró los ojos alcanzo a ver un destello rojo.

" _ **Parece que la muerte ha venido temprano a buscarme, vaya noche de mierda. Aunque… ¿Por qué siento que me están cargando?"**_

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro abrir los ojos para mirar a un hombre que portaba una gran armadura roja. Su yelmo no estaba, dejando ver su cabello castaño. No puede ver bien su rostro pero distingue la sombra de una barba candado junto a una sonrisa llena de confianza.

" _ **¿Quién demonios es este y porque me está cargando?"**_

El hombre deshace su armadura y le dice, sin mirarlo directamente, solo viendo el camino que tiene frente a el:

-Todo estará bien hijo; es escuchado cada palabra de tu oración y debo decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi una determinación tan grande orientada a solo una chica. Al principio dude un poco pero, así como tu creíste en mí, yo quiero creer en ti, que solo necesitas la oportunidad para cumplir con tu meta. Admito que me has recordado un poco a mí mismo, esa es la razón por la cual te daré dos cosas. Primero, tu vida será salvada, no puedo dejar que tanto potencial de lucha y perversión se desperdicien tan absurdamente. En segundo lugar, te daré un consejo: esfuérzate al máximo con esa chica, ella tiene un carácter bastante difícil pero, si lograr conquistar su corazón todo habrá valido la pena, créeme, lo sé. Ahora, vive en paz hijo, y nunca pierdas la esperanza ni la fe.

No podría decir la razón, pero en ese momento sintió que ese hombre, el cual ni siquiera podía ver bien, era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido en toda su vida. En su rostro, Ryuuto esbozo una débil sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose un tanto arrepentido por no creer en la palabra de su hermano y un poco halagado por las palabras del extraño que lo sujetaba.

-Gra… cias… señor de… los… pechos. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser engullido por la oscuridad del mundo más allá de los sueños.


End file.
